icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottawa
Ottawa is the capital of Canada and the country's fourth largest municipality, as well as the second largest city in the province of Ontario. It is located in the Ottawa Valley on the eastern edge of the province of Ontario. Ottawa lies on the banks of the Ottawa River, a major waterway that forms the boundary between Ontario and Quebec. Teams * original Ottawa Senators (NHA, NHL, 1886 - 1934). * current Ottawa Senators (NHL, 1992 - present). * Adjutant General (Army League), (1946-47) * Bayswater Knights of Columbus (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-21) * Hull-Ottawa Canadiens (Eastern Professional Hockey League), (1959-63) * LaSalle College (Senior & Junior) * Ottawa 77th Battalion (Ottawa City Senior League), (1915-16) * Ottawa Aberdeen, (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1913-14) * Ottawa Aberdeens, (Ottawa City Senior League) (1914-19) * Ottawa Army, (Eastern Canada Senior Hockey League), (1948-51) * Ottawa Britannia (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1913-14) * Ottawa City Hall (Ottawa City Senior League), (1920-21) * Ottawa Emeralds (Ottawa City Senior League), (1934-37) * Ottawa Gladstones {Junior & Senior) * Ottawa Grand Trunk Railroad (Ottawa City Senior League), (1915-16) * Ottawa Gunners (Senior, Intermediate, Junior; 1919-29) * Ottawa Imperial Munitions (Ottawa City Senior League, 1917-18) * Ottawa Johnson Furies (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1965-66) * Ottawa Knights of Columbus (Ottawa City Senior League), (1921-22) * Ottawa Metros (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1961-62) * Ottawa Montagnards (Ottawa City Senior League) , (1922-34) (1938-45) (1964-65) * Ottawa Munitions (Ottawa City Senior League), (1916-23) * Ottawa Nationale (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1911-12) * Ottawa New Edinburgh (Senior & Junior), (1910-55) * Ottawa Rideaus (Ottawa City Senior League), (1925-34) * Ottawa Royal Canadiens (Ottawa City Senior League), (1916-20) * Ottawa St Brigids (Senior & Junior), (1919-28) * Ottawa Senators (senior) (Quebec Senior Hockey League), (1935-42) (1946-55) * Ottawa Shamrocks (Ottawa City Senior League), (1924-34) * Ottawa Signallers (Ottawa City Senior League), (1916-17) * Ottawa South Victorias (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-22) * Ottawa Veterans (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-20) * Ottawa Stewartons (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1911-13) * Ottawa Wanderers (Ottawa City Senior League), (1919-20) * Ottawa-Carleton Maroons (Ottawa St Lawrence Senior League, 1966-67) * Postal Corps (Ottawa City Senior League), (1942-43) * Quartermaster General (Inter-Services League), (1945-46) * RCOC Militia (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) * Rockcliffe RCAF (Intermediate, 1966-67) * St Patricks Grads (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) * Woodroffe Cardinals (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) Junior teams *Ashbury High School *East Ottawa Thunder *Eastview-St Charles *Glebe High School *Lisgar High School *Nepean High School *St Jeans *Ottawa 67's *Ottawa Athalons *Ottawa Boys Club *Ottawa Combines *Ottawa Commerce High School *Ottawa-Hawkesbury Montagnards *Ottawa-Hull Canadiens *Ottawa Jr. Senators *Ottawa Jr. Canadians *Ottawa Linden *Ottawa Lindenlea *Ottawa Optimist Air Cadets *Ottawa Pirates *Ottawa Rideaus *Ottawa Sacre Coeur *Ottawa St Patricks *Ottawa Shamrocks *Ottawa South Roamers *Ottawa Technical High School *Ottawa Trojans *Ottawa West End Beavers *Ottawa West Golden Knights University teams *Carleton Ravens *Ottawa Gee-Gees *St Patricks College Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1902-03 Ottawa Senators *1903-04 Ottawa Senators *1904-05 Ottawa Senators *1905-06 Ottawa Senators *1909-10 Ottawa Senators *1910-11 Ottawa Senators *1919-20 Ottawa Senators *1920-21 Ottawa Senators *1922-23 Ottawa Senators *1926-27 Ottawa Senators 'Allan Cup' *1908-09 Ottawa Cliffsides *1941-42 Ottawa RCAF Flyers *1942-43 Ottawa Commandos *1948-49 Ottawa Senators 'Memorial Cup' *1957-58 Ottawa-Hull Canadiens *1983-84 Ottawa 67's *1994-95 Ottawa 67's Players * Derek Armstrong * Adrian Aucoin * Philippe Audet * Bruce Baker * Brendan Bell * Clint Benedict * Billy Boucher * Frank Boucher * George Boucher * Dan Boyle * Rod Brind'Amour * Punch Broadbent * Jeff Brown * Matt Carmichael * King Clancy * Alex Connell * Mike Corrigan * Jack Darragh * John Davidson * Ben Eager * Mike Eastwood * Corey Foster * Eddie Gerard * Billy Gilmour * Phil Groeneveld * Bouse Hutton * Wally Kilrea * Jim Kyte * Pete Laframboise * Claude Loiselle * Kilby MacDonald * Phil Maloney * Gil Mayer * Jim McKenny * Tyler Moss * John Ogrodnick * Justin Papineau * Frank Patrick * Jean Potvin * Marc Potvin * Dan Quinn * Luke Richardson * Gordon Roberts * Derek Roy * Marc Savard * Hamby Shore * Des Smith * Doug Smith * Gary Smith * Tommy Smith * Brad Smyth * Bruce Stuart * Hod Stuart * Chris Therien * Max Taylor * Wayne Thomas * Rick Vaive * Doug Wilson Leagues *Army League *Inter-Services League *Ottawa City Senior League *Ottawa City Intermediate League *Ottawa City Junior League *Ottawa City Junior B League *Ottawa City Junior Outdoor League *Ottawa St Jean Baptiste Junior League Category:Canadian towns Category:NHL Cities